Past Announcements
This page lists the links for all the past announcements from https://gudetama.cyberstep.com/ 2020 Feb * 06/02/2020 The 【Redux】 Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~" Begins! * 13/02/2020 "【Redux】 Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~" Last Dash Campaign! Jan * 06/01/2020 【Complete】Tuesday January 7th Maintenance Notice * 07/01/2020 New Grade 5 Cutting Board and Frying Pan Recipes Added! * 09/01/2020 The Hokkaido Rejuvenation Tour Event Begins! * 16/01/2020 Hokkaido Rejuvenation Tour Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 16/01/2020 New Grade 5 Pot and Frying Pan Recipes Added! * 24/01/2020 New Grade 5 Microwave Recipes Added! * 30/01/2020 【Redux】Limited Time Eggarapon (Milk) Added! 2019 Dec * 02/12/2019 New Grade 4 Cutting Board and Frying Pan Recipes Added! * 05/12/2019 New Grade 4 Frying Pan and Pot Recipes Added! * 09/12/2019 New Cup gudetama Added! * 12/12/2019 "World Christmas Tour" Event Begins! * 16/12/2019 New Grade 4 Pot and Microwave Recipes Added! * 18/12/2019 Android ver. 1.45 Release Notice * 18/12/2019 iOS ver. 1.45 Release Notice * 19/12/2019 New Cup gudetama Added! * 19/12/2019 The "World Christmas Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 23/12/2019 New Kitchenware, "Cutting Board (Grade 5)" is Here! * 26/12/2019 Eat and be well! New Cup gudetama "Super Strength Udon" Added! * 31/12/2019 New Kitchenwares Added Successively! New gudetama Also Added! Nov * 07/11/2019 The "Taiwan Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 07/11/2019 Feel the Warm Southern Breeze! New 'Irresistible Okinawan Soba' Added! * 07/11/2019 New "Cutting Board" Grade 4 Recipes Added! * 11/11/2019 New "Frying Pan" Grade 4 Recipes Added! * 13/11/2019 Unscheduled Maintenance * 14/11/2019 New Cup gudetama Added! * 14/11/2019 "Gudetama 3 x Chicken Ramen Hiyoko-chan" collaboration event started! (Japan only) * 18/11/2019 New Recipes Added to Pot (Grade 4)! * 21/11/2019 The Flower Tour Event Begins! * 25/11/2019 Healthy and Delicious! New gudetama Added! * 28/11/2019 The "Flower Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 28/11/2019 New Grade 4 Microwave Recipes Added! Oct * 01/10/2019 【Complete】 September 28th and 29th Recipe Books Error * 03/10/2019 Two New "Microwave (Grade 4)" Recipe Books Added! * 08/10/2019 A Double Serving of Noodles! "Stuffed Super-Sized Abura Soba" is Here! * 09/10/2019 Android ver. 1.43 Release Notice * 09/10/2019 iOS ver. 1.43 Release Notice * 09/10/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 10/10/2019 The "Fashion Tour" Event Begins! * 14/10/2019 New "Frying Pan" and "Pot" (Grade 4) Recipes Added! * 17/10/2019 The "Fashion Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 17/10/2019 New "Microwave" and "Cutting Board" (Grade 4) Recipes Added! * 18/10/2019 iOS ver. 1.44 Release Notice * 21/10/2019 New "Frying Pan" and "Pot" (Grade 4) Recipes Added! * 23/10/2019 Android ver. 1.44 Release Notice * 24/10/2019 New Cup gudetama Added! * 28/10/2019 New "Microwave" and "Cutting Board" Grade 4 Recipes Added! * 31/10/2019 The "Taiwan Tour" Event Begins! Sep * 03/09/2019 iOS ver. 1.41 Release Notice * 03/09/2019 Android ver. 1.41 Release Notice * 05/09/2019 【New Feature】 Rare Phrases Every Day! The "Rare Phrase Cheer Squad" is Here! * 05/09/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 06/09/2019 【Compensation Process Complete】【Urgent】 Unattainable Normal Challenge Rewards * 10/09/2019 iOS ver. 1.42 Release Notice * 10/09/2019 Android ver. 1.42 Release Notice * 12/09/2019 The "Sweet Potato Picking Tour" Begins! * 19/09/2019 The "Sweet Potato Picking Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 19/09/2019 2 New Cup gudetama are here! * 26/09/2019 New Kitchenware Recipes Every Day! Tons of New gudetama! * 30/09/2019 The Ultimate in Quality Ingredients! Ultimate Chuka Soba Added! Aug * 01/08/2019 The "Summer Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 08/08/2019 New "Microwave" Grade 3 Recipes Added! * 08/08/2019 It's a Staple! "Old-fashioned Gude Yakisoba" is Here! * 15/08/2019 The "Tropical Tour" Event Begins! * 20/08/2019 New Kitchen: Grade 4 "Cutting Board" and "Frying Pan" are Here! * 22/08/2019 The "Tropical Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 22/08/2019 Limitedtime "Eggarapon (Shakipiyo)" is Here! * 22/08/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 26/08/2019 【Complete】Tuesday August 27thMaintenance Notice * 29/08/2019 New Kitchenware Recipes Every Day! New gudetama Every Day! * 29/08/2019 【Complete】Tuesday September 3rdMaintenance Notice Jul * 01/07/2019 Ranking Reward "Original Tote Bag" Delivery * 04/07/2019 The "Tanabata Tour" Event Begins! * 04/07/2019 gudetama Recipes in Present Box Bug * 05/07/2019 【Complete】Tuesday July 9thMaintenance Notice * 11/07/2019 The "Tanabata Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 11/07/2019 New "Coooooold Hiyashi Chuka Noodles" and "Perfectly Refreshing Tomato Somen Noodles" Cup gudetama are Here! * 11/07/2019 New Kitchenware, "Microwave (Grade 3)" is Here! * 17/07/2019 iOS ver. 1.40 Release Notice * 17/07/2019 Android ver. 1.40 Release Notice * 17/07/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 18/07/2019 Get Bonus Golden Eggs with the "Dash Start Campaign"! * 18/07/2019 New "Microwave" Grade 3 Recipes Added! * 23/07/2019 New "Microwave" and "Cutting Board" Grade 3 Recipes! * 23/07/2019 Overflowing with flavor! New "Gude Onion Duck Broth Soba" Cup gudetama is here! * 25/07/2019 The "Summer Tour" Event is Here! * 30/07/2019 Cup gudetama "Special Salt Yakisoba" and "Wasabi Mayo Spark" are Here! * 31/07/2019 The Seven Lucky Gods are Here! New Recipes Every Day! Jun * 03/06/2019 iOS ver. 1.38 Release Notice * 03/06/2019 Android ver. 1.38 Release Notice * 06/06/2019 New Cup gudetama "Tarara Tarako Pasta" and "Non Caloric Plum Glass Noodles" are Here! * 06/06/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 12/06/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 13/06/2019 The "Lazy Festival ~Rainy Day Edition~" Begins! * 13/06/2019 New "Pot (Grade 3)" Recipes Added! * 18/06/2019 iOS ver. 1.39 Release Notice * 18/06/2019 Android ver. 1.39 Release Notice * 20/06/2019 gudetama-only lineup! Eggarapon (Milk) added! * 20/06/2019 The "Lazy Festival ~Rainy Day Edition~" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 21/06/2019 Tuesday June 25thMaintenance Notice * 25/06/2019 Your Room Your Way! Tons of New Remodel Designs Added! * 25/06/2019 New Recipes to the "Frying Pan" Grade 3! * 27/06/2019 Which are You: "Crunchy Tempura" vs "Soft Tempura"? "Versatile Tempura Soba" is Here! * 28/06/2019 The 12 Zodiac gudetama Every Day! New Recipes Added Every Day! May * 09/05/2019 New Recipes to the Grade 3 "Cutting Board" and "Pot" Kitchenware! * 09/05/2019 【Complete】 Eggarapon (Milk) Bug Compensation * 13/05/2019 【Complete】Tuesday May 14thMaintenance Notice * 15/05/2019 Android ver. 1.36 Release Notice * 16/05/2019 New "Tangled Up Glass Noodles" and "Deathly Spicy Dandan Noodles" Cup gudetama are here! * 17/05/2019 iOS ver. 1.36 Release Notice * 23/05/2019 "Fresh Fish Tour" Event Begins! * 24/05/2019 【Complete】Tuesday May 28thMaintenance Notice * 24/05/2019 iOS ver. 1.37 Release Notice * 24/05/2019 Android ver. 1.37 Release Notice * 30/05/2019 "Fresh Fish Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 30/05/2019 New Recipes Added Every Day!? Get New gudetama! * 30/05/2019 【Complete】Tuesday June 4th Maintenance Notice Apr * 04/04/2019 The "Lazy Festival ~Hanami Edition~" Begins! * 11/04/2019 The "Lazy Festival ~Hanami Edition~" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 11/04/2019 First gudetama tap! Questionnaire * 11/04/2019 gudetama tap! Questionnaire Bug * 12/04/2019 【Complete】 Unintentional Additions During the Update * 18/04/2019 New Cup gudetama "Energizing Chanpon Noodles" and "Super-sized Crunchy Tonkotsu" are here! * 22/04/2019 【Complete】Tuesday April 23rdMaintenance Notice * 26/04/2019 iOS ver. 1.35.2 Release Notice * 26/04/2019 Android ver. 1.35.2 Release Notice * 26/04/2019 One Year Anniversary Event Begins! * 26/04/2019 New Feature, "Room Decoration" Added! * 26/04/2019 One Year Anniversary Login Bonus Details * 26/04/2019 "gudetama tap!" One Year Anniversary Wallpaper * 26/04/2019 Eggarapon (Milk) Line-up * 26/04/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 26/04/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 26/04/2019 【Complete】Known Bug * 26/04/2019 Android ver. 1.35.3 Release Notice * 28/04/2019 iOS ver. 1.35.3 Release Notice * 28/04/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance Mar * 07/03/2019 "800k Downloads Celebration Campaign" Begins! * 14/03/2019 【Edited】The "Special American Tour" Event Begins! * 14/03/2019 【Complete】Bug regarding "Details" button of the Special Item set * 14/03/2019 Android ver. 1.32.1 Release Notice * 18/03/2019 iOS ver. 1.33 Release Notice * 18/03/2019 Android ver. 1.33 Release Notice * 20/03/2019 "Special American Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 20/03/2019 Your Chances Increased! New Limited-time gudetama added to the Eggarapon! * 25/03/2019 【Complete】Tuesday March 26th Maintenance Notice * 26/03/2019 iOS ver. 1.34 Release Notice * 26/03/2019 Android ver. 1.34 Release Notice * 28/03/2019 Cup gudetama, "Toasty Kitsune Udon" and "Abracadabra Curry Noodles", are here! Feb * 01/02/2019 FAQのItems差し替え用（サプライズ→ハプニング） * 01/02/2019 Tuesday, Jan. 22nd, 2019 Event Challenge Bug * 05/02/2019 iOS ver. 1.30 Release Notice * 05/02/2019 Android ver. 1.30 Release Notice * 07/02/2019 New Recipes to the Nice & Stylish Microwave! * 12/02/2019 【Complete】Tuesday February 12thMaintenance Notice * 12/02/2019 iOS ver. 1.31 Release Notice * 12/02/2019 Android ver. 1.31 Release Notice * 14/02/2019 The "Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~" Begins! * 18/02/2019 【Complete】Tuesday February 19thMaintenance Notice * 19/02/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 20/02/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 21/02/2019 "Lazy Festival ~Valentine's Day Edition~" Last Dash Campaign! * 25/02/2019 【Complete】Tuesday February 26thMaintenance Notice * 26/02/2019 iOS ver. 1.32 Release Notice * 26/02/2019 Android ver. 1.32 Release Notice * 28/02/2019 New "Steamy Seafood Ramen" and "Magnificent Miso Ramen" Cup gudetama have been added! Jan * 01/01/2019 The New "Eggarapon (Premium)" is Here! * 08/01/2019 【Complete】Tuesday January 8thMaintenance Notice * 08/01/2019 iOS ver. 1.27 Release Notice * 08/01/2019 Android ver. 1.27 Release Notice * 09/01/2019 iOS ver. 1.27.1 Release Notice * 10/01/2019 New Kitchenware, "Elegant Microwave", is Here! * 10/01/2019 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 17/01/2019 iOS ver. 1.27.3 Release Notice * 17/01/2019 Big Changes! The New "Cup gudetama" Have Arrived! * 21/01/2019 【Complete】Tuesday January 22ndMaintenance Notice * 22/01/2019 Get gudetama with the Password! * 22/01/2019 iOS ver. 1.28 Release Notice * 22/01/2019 Android ver. 1.28 Release Notice * 23/01/2019 Concerning the 'Get Rare Phrase as Comments' event on 1/10 * 24/01/2019 The "Vegetable Village Tour" Event is Here! * 28/01/2019 【Complete】Tuesday January 29thMaintenance Notice * 29/01/2019 iOS ver. 1.29 Release Notice * 29/01/2019 Android ver. 1.29 Release Notice * 31/01/2019 ’Vegetable Village Tour' Last Dash Campaign Begins! 2018 Dec * 04/12/2018 iOS ver. 1.24 Release Notice * 04/12/2018 Android ver. 1.24 Release Notice * 06/12/2018 The "Lazy Festival ~Igloo Edition~" Event Begins! * 10/12/2018 【Complete】Tuesday December 11thMaintenance Notice * 11/12/2018 iOS ver. 1.25.1 Release Notice * 11/12/2018 Android ver. 1.25.1 Release Notice * 13/12/2018 The "Lazy Festival ~Igloo Edition~" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 17/12/2018 【Complete】Tuesday December 18thMaintenance Notice * 18/12/2018 iOS ver. 1.26 Release Notice * 18/12/2018 Android ver. 1.26 Release Notice * 18/12/2018 Ranking Event "Original Keychain" Delayed Delivery * 20/12/2018 Limited Remodel Rental! Christmas Campaign Begins! * 26/12/2018 Concerning the Support Form Bug * 27/12/2018 Support Suspended for New Year's Holiday * 27/12/2018 A New Eggarapon!? The New Year's Campaign is Here! Nov * 06/11/2018 【Complete】Tuesday November 6thMaintenance Notice * 08/11/2018 Only One Week Left! Limited-time Eggarapon Recipes! * 12/11/2018 【Complete】Tuesday November 13thMaintenance Notice * 13/11/2018 Android ver. 1.23 Release Notice * 13/11/2018 iOS ver. 1.23 Release Notice * 15/11/2018 "Sweets Kingdom Tour" Event Happening Now! * 16/11/2018 【12:07 Resolved】 Cannot login on the English version bug * 22/11/2018 "Sweets Kingdom Tour" Last Dash Campaign Begins! * 22/11/2018 Increased Chance! New Limited-time gudetama in the Eggarapon! * 22/11/2018 【Time Period Over】Receiving the "Original Keychain" Event Prize * 29/11/2018 Only One Week Left! Limited-time Eggarapon Recipes! * 30/11/2018 【Complete】Tuesday December 4thMaintenance Notice Oct * 02/10/2018 【Edited】New Items and gudetama Added to the Eggarapon! * 02/10/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 02/10/2018 iOS ver. 1.20 Release Notice * 02/10/2018 Android ver. 1.20 Release Notice * 05/10/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 05/10/2018 【Complete】Unattainable Remodel designs in the Eggarapon (Red) Bug * 09/10/2018 (Until Friday, November 30th)TV Commercial Celebration Campaign Begins! * 10/10/2018 Android ver. 1.20.1 Release Notice * 11/10/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 15/10/2018 【Complete】Tuesday October 16th Maintenance Notice * 19/10/2018 Android ver. 1.21 Release Notice * 19/10/2018 iOS ver. 1.21 Release Notice * 19/10/2018 Commercial Broadcast Celebration Purchase Campaign! * 19/10/2018 "Lazy Festival～Autumn Colors～" Event Begins! * 23/10/2018 "Lazy Festival ～Autumn Colors～" Last Dash Campaign! * 29/10/2018 【Complete】Tuesday October 30thMaintenance Notice * 30/10/2018 iOS ver. 1.22 Release Notice * 30/10/2018 Android ver. 1.22 Release Notice * 30/10/2018 Chances Increased! New, Limited-time gudetama in the Eggarapon! * 31/10/2018 【Complete】 Eggarapon not Loading Bug Sep * 03/09/2018 New Kitchenware "Nice Pot" is Here! Plus New Editions to the Eggarapon! * 06/09/2018 Android ver. 1.15.1 Release Notice * 07/09/2018 【Complete】Tuesday September 11th Maintenance Notice * 07/09/2018 gudetama tap! × 96Neko & IKASAN Collaboration Event! * 11/09/2018 Android ver. 1.16 Release Notice * 11/09/2018 iOS ver. 1.16 Release Notice * 14/09/2018 【Complete】Tuesday September 18th Maintenance Notice * 18/09/2018 Android ver. 1.17 Release Notice * 19/09/2018 New recipes to the "Nice Cutting Board", "Nice Frying Pan" and "Nice Pot"! * 21/09/2018 New Recipes Added to Nice Cutting Board, Nice Microwave, and Nice Pot! * 21/09/2018 Android ver. 1.18 Release Notice * 21/09/2018 iOS ver. 1.18 Release Notice * 25/09/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 26/09/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 26/09/2018 Android ver. 1.19 Release Notice * 26/09/2018 iOS ver. 1.19 Release Notice * 27/09/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance Aug * 01/08/2018 Android ver. 1.12 Release Notice * 01/08/2018 iOS ver. 1.12 Release Notice * 01/08/2018 New Event, "Lazy Festival ～Beach House～", Begins! * 03/08/2018 【Complete】 Tuesday August 7th Maintenance Notice * 06/08/2018 【Complete】Unscheduled Maintenance * 09/08/2018 Lazy Festival ～Beach House～ Last Spurt Campaign! * 10/08/2018 【Extended!】 gudetama tap! x Toreba Collaboration! * 10/08/2018 New "Remodel" Feature Added! Plus 6 New gudetama! * 13/08/2018 Android ver. 1.13.1 Release Notice * 13/08/2018 iOS ver. 1.13.1 Release Notice * 13/08/2018 【Complete】Tuesday August 14th Maintenance Notice * 17/08/2018 【Complete】Tuesday August 21th Maintenance Notice * 17/08/2018 Android ver. 1.14 Release Notice * 17/08/2018 iOS ver. 1.14 Release Notice * 17/08/2018 Receiving the "Original Keychain" Event Prize * 24/08/2018 【Complete】Tuesday August 28th Maintenance Notice * 28/08/2018 "500,000 Downloads Celebration Campaign" Begins! * 29/08/2018 【Complete】Thursday August 30th Maintenance Notice * 31/08/2018 Android ver. 1.15 Release Notice Jul * 04/07/2018 Android ver. 1.9 Release Notice * 04/07/2018 iOS ver. 1.9 Release Notice * 04/07/2018 300,000 Downloads Celebration Campaign! * 10/07/2018 Friend Feature Power Up! * 17/07/2018 【15:04 Complete】 Known Bug * 17/07/2018 Get New Recipes! Limited Time Event Challenges! * 18/07/2018 Android ver. 1.10 Release Notice * 18/07/2018 【Complete】Thursday July 19th Maintenance Notice * 20/07/2018 Android ver. 1.10.1 Release Notice * 20/07/2018 Bug Regarding Certain Devices Unable to Login * 24/07/2018 15 New Recipes to the "Pot" and "Nice Microwave"! * 26/07/2018 Android ver. 1.10.2 Release Notice * 27/07/2018 【Complete】 Monday July 30th Maintenance Notice * 30/07/2018 Android ver. 1.11 Release Notice * 30/07/2018 iOS ver. 1.11 Release Notice * 31/07/2018 【Complete】 Game Inaccessible Jun * 06/06/2018 43 New Gudetama Recipes Added! * 12/06/2018 Android ver. 1.7 Release Notice * 12/06/2018 iOS ver. 1.7 Release Notice * 13/06/2018 【Limited Time】 Special Login Week! * 14/06/2018 【Complete】 Thursday, June 14th Maintenance Notice * 19/06/2018 【Complete】 Wednesday June 20th Maintenance Notice * 19/06/2018 New Kitchenware, "Nice Microwave"! * 20/06/2018 Android ver. 1.8 Release Notice * 20/06/2018 iOS ver. 1.8 Release Notice * 27/06/2018 New Kitchenware, "Nice Frying Pan" and new gudetama are here! May * 17/05/2018 Play environment request * 17/05/2018 Update procedure * 17/05/2018 Device transfer procedure * 17/05/2018 Procedures when the game does not function normally * 18/05/2018 "gudetama tap!" Official Service Begins! * 18/05/2018 Camper * 18/05/2018 Profile * 18/05/2018 Getting gudetama recipes * 18/05/2018 Hidden gudetama * 18/05/2018 Soy Sauce Bottle * 18/05/2018 Ponticket * 18/05/2018 Cooking * 18/05/2018 Notices * 18/05/2018 Eggarapon * 18/05/2018 Gudeguide * 18/05/2018 Challenge * 18/05/2018 Kitchen Supplies * 18/05/2018 Items * 18/05/2018 Hidden gudetama * 18/05/2018 Level * 18/05/2018 GP * 18/05/2018 Golden Eggs * 18/05/2018 Acquiring Golden Eggs * 18/05/2018 Silver Eggs * 18/05/2018 About IDs * 18/05/2018 Recommended video * 18/05/2018 Present codes * 18/05/2018 Support form * 18/05/2018 Options * 18/05/2018 Cache check * 18/05/2018 gudetama official website * 18/05/2018 Terms of use * 18/05/2018 License * 22/05/2018 【Complete】 Wednesday, May 23rd Maintenance Notice * 24/05/2018 【Complete】 Friday, May 25th Maintenance Notice * 27/05/2018 【Complete】 Monday, May 28th Maintenance Notice * 28/05/2018 iOS ver. 1.5 Release Notice * 28/05/2018 Android ver. 1.5 Release Notice * 30/05/2018 In-app Event, "Gourmet gudetama Tour: Kansai" Begins! * 31/05/2018 【Complete】 Friday, June 1st Maintenance Notice * 31/05/2018 iOS ver. 1.6 Release Notice * 31/05/2018 Android ver. 1.6 Release Notice Note Archived News/Update page Category:Browse